1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of system level modeling simulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer systems have advanced, processing power and speed have increased substantially. At the same time, computer system complexity and the number of components included in a computer system have increased significantly. System design has correspondingly increased in complexity as more and more increasingly complex components are used in a given computer system.
In order to accelerate the development process, computer systems and their corresponding components can be simulated. A computer system may have several buses that allow the various components of the computer system to communicate. Those busses may use a variety of bus communication protocols. Often times, a user performing a simulation may need to test different bus communication protocols to determine which protocol to use in the actual system.
Creating simulation models for the components of a system that can understand the different bus communication protocols can be a time consuming process, and may add an extra layer of complexity to the simulation models. If a user wants to simulate the components of a system using different bus communication protocols, the user will need to create a new model for each of the components of the system that incorporates the specifics of the bus communication protocol the user wants to simulate.
Thus, a need exists for a solution to allow conversion of communication protocols.